<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living on the Wild Side by Jerrieschild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119438">Living on the Wild Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild'>Jerrieschild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventures in Babysitting (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieschild/pseuds/Jerrieschild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexie Perez, Lola Perez's little sister is dragged along on the adventure of her life. She meets new friends snd a girl that changes her views.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>jexie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living on the Wild Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lexie." My sister yells.</p>
<p>"Yes, Lola?" I ask from my room.</p>
<p>"Get your butt out here, we're going to be late." She demands. "No, you're going to be late," I said. I heard her groan so I got up and grabbed my phone.</p>
<p>We were listening to music on our way to someplace I didn't know. As we reached this huge building I stood in awe. "I know it's amazing." She said. We walked inside and up some stairs. Lola had gotten a smoothie from a cart outside. I sat down in one of the chairs and was playing castle war.</p>
<p>I saw a blonde walk by me acting all proper unlike me and my sister. This girl was dressed nice, and clean. While Lola and I got outfits that somewhat match. She and Lola had handed their pieces of art to this random guy, who looked stupid and useless to me. The girl and Lola both sat down in a chair. Again the blonde all properly and me and my sister just lazily.</p>
<p>"So, what's your name?" Lola asked. "Jenny Parker." She replied, "you?" "I'm Lola Perez and this is my sister Lexie," Lola said pointing at me. I scoffed and went back to my game.</p>
<p>"Ladies." A man said. Lola and Jenny both stood up and collided causing Lola to drop her smoothie on the white rug and for both to drop their phones. I laughed so hard I started crying. They both bent down and picked up each other's phones. I knew, but I wasn't going to say anything. The three had a conversation that was boring so I put my headphones on.</p>
<p>After while Lola nudged me to get up. As we left, Lola saw that she was getting a ticket. I started laughing again. Lola glared at me. She was trying to reason with the policeman when her/ Jenny's phone rang. The policeman left and she answered.</p>
<p>Hello?</p>
<p>Jenny, are you sure you don't know someone who can babysit? I'll pay double.</p>
<p>Um, my friend Lola and her sister can. They are very responsible</p>
<p>Oh, thank you.</p>
<p>I'll send them over.</p>
<p>"Get in," Lola demanded. "What did you do?" I asked. "We're babysitting." She said. I groaned. "Come on, seriously?" She nodded.</p>
<p>As we reached the house I was listening to some music. Lola knocked on the door. A small girl with a helmet on opened the door then slammed it shut. After a minute the door opened again.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." A woman said. We walked in. "This is Bobby and you've already met AJ. Trey is upstairs grounded." Said the woman, "I'm Helen. I need you to help Bobby with his cooking, AJ is sulking around, keep an eye on Trey. Oh, and this is lady Marmalade, she needs to be stress-free. She has a big day tomorrow. Stove and hot tub are off-limits. And I hate to ask but can you throw in some laundry?" She told us. Lola nodded. She and her husband left for their party.</p>
<p>"Hey," Bobby said to me. I took off my headphones and looked at him. "Can you taste my frosting?" He asked. I grabbed a spoon and tasted it. "It's good but it's missing something," I said. "I know but I can't find the right ingredient." He said and I shrugged. "Here let me help," I said. I got up walked into the kitchen with him. "Can you reach that cupboard?" He asked. I opened the door to find a whole bunch of herbs. I grabbed a few. "No, these either make it taste too sour, too sweet, and way too salty," I said. He nodded. Lola was doing laundry and then came out in a blue swimsuit.</p>
<p>"Pools out back, right?" She asked. Bobby nodded and we got back to work. I walked into the living room and sat down again. When I looked back Bobby had set the kitchen ablaze.</p>
<p>"Bobby, your mom said to NOT use the stove," I said. AJ started pounding on the window. Lola walked back inside.</p>
<p>"Hey Lola, you're the oldest, do something," I said. "Got a fire extinguisher?" She asked. While Lola and I were putting out the fire. Jenny's phone rang.</p>
<p>After what felt like hours Lola and I finally put out the fire as Jenny and two other kids drove into the driveway. Lola had gone to get her camera and was now yelling at us to let her in. "I repeat, don't let her in," I said. Then Jenny, Lola, and two girls busted in.</p>
<p>Jenny looked at Lola who was taking pictures of the mess we made.</p>
<p>The older of the two girls spoke up. "Where's Trey?" She asked. "Who's Trey?" Lola asked. I faced palmed. The girl walked upstairs with me and we looked for Trey.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" I asked "Emily." she said "Lexie." I said. "Well he's not here," Emily said. "Look." I replied pointing at the window." As we walked back down Lola and Jenny were arguing. </p>
<p>"Guys," I said. "Guys!" Emily repeated.</p>
<p>"What?" Lola and Jenny asked.</p>
<p>"Trey's gone," I said. Emily went back upstairs and we all followed. She grabbed his tablet. "Emily, what are you doing?" Jenny asked. "I'm checking his browser history. It can tell us what the most recent thing he's looked up and it may tell us where he went " she said. Emily pointed at a search for concert tickets. "So he went to get tickets at a pawn shop," I said. "Looks like it," Emily replied.</p>
<p>"well okay, all I have to do is take the car, go to the city, and go get him," Jenny said.</p>
<p>"We know the city, we'll get him," Lola said pointing to me and her. "No, you're the one who lost him. I'll get him." Jenny pointed out.</p>
<p>"Um guys, why don't we all go," I said. We agreed and opened the Andersen's garage. "Yes!" I said.</p>
<p>"Come on, this looks amazing!" Lola said taking pictures of the car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>